1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a louvered arch mechanism, and more particularly, to a louvered arch window that includes a mechanism for opening and closing blinds that are radially disposed with a common central point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for louvered arch mechanisms have been designed in the past. These mechanisms are used in arches that are typically positioned above doors and windows. None of them, however, has the blinds taut at one end while the other end (distal end) is actuated (rotated) in tandem with a common link. The blinds or louvers or slats are remotely rotated by a user. The actuating mechanism has the advantage of being substantially flush with the arched member.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,189 issued to Simon on Mar. 6, 1923. Simon""s patented invention includes a frame assembly (1) with horizontal piece (2) and semi-circular or arcuated pieces (3 and 4), slats (5) with wire framework (10), block (11) and arcuated (actuating) member (19) with the consequently structural exposure. The ends (12 and 13) of framework (10) are mounted to lower arcuated piece (4). However, it differs from the present invention because the distal end of the blinds is actuated with a common link connected to a gear assembly mounted to the center of the distal end. In Simon""s, the slats (5) are pivotally mounted to a fixed concentric member (arcuated piece 3) and the distal ends of the blinds are actuated with arcuated members (19) connected to one of the external edges of the distal ends of slats (5), not in the central axis of the pivot point. There is no mechanism for aligning the slats or louvers as in the invention claimed herein.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a louvered arch mechanism where the louvers are remotely actuated and rotated between two extreme positions.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system is volumetrically efficient and thus capable of being mounted with minimum requirements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system that imparts the rotational movement to the clips centrally mounted to the distal ends of the louvers at the center allowing the mechanism to be hidden.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.